Love and Protection
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: When Jude's girlfriend is attack by Crosses, his caring side comes out


For Larly - Merry Christmas! btw sorry it's not very Christmassy and you got beat up... I wanted to explore a protective side of Jude!

Love and Protection:

'What the hell happen to you?' Jude asked, horrified when he saw his girlfriend Eirlys - or Larly as he knew her - outside his front door. She was struggling to catch her breath and it appeated that she was struggling to remain conscious. With one hand she was holding onto the doorfram and with the other she was clutching her stomach.

'Jude' she said, her voice hoarse and hard.

She didn't continue, she didn't know what to say. She attempted to step forward into his flat but ended up falling unconscious. Jude caught her before she hit the floor and gently lifted her up and onto his sofa. All the time plotting his revenge on the person who did this. He didn't care who it was, they weren't going to get away with. Larly looked like she was sleeping peacefully at a first glance, but a further look quickly told another story. She had a black eye and blood had dried on her cheek where she had obviously been cut somehow. She was sunconsciously shiving even though it wasn't cold. He left her momentarily to get a blanket and when he placed it over her, he noticed the sleeve of her top was ripped. He guessed this was in an attempt to get away. He checked she was breathing all right before sitting in a chair beside the soga. He couldn't help thinking what sort of monster hurts an innocent girl like Larly. She couldn't hurt a fly and no one had any reason to hurt her. At least when he hurt people he had a reason. At least when he hurt people they deserved it. At least when he hurt people he was... it didn't matter why he hurt people. it didn't matter why whoever had hurt Larly, all that mattered was making sure they didn't get away with it. All that mattered was making sure they hurt like they had hurt her.

'Jude?' Larly sounded terrified when she woke up. Jude was about to answer when she said his name about 'Jude' it was more urgent this time. She needed him to be there. She needed to see him to know she was safe. He moved instantly the second time she spoke, kneeling in fron of the sofa so she could see him.

'I'm here' he said. The whole "caring" thing wasn't usually him but Larly was definitely the exception to his first rule. He had never planned to fall for anyone, but now he couldn't help how protective he felt of her, it was almost natural. He'd do anything for her. Looking at her now she didn't like the same age as him. She looked like a little child' hurt and terrified. She struggled to sit up and he sat down next to her, letting her curl up beside him. 'so much for Crossmas spirit' she joked weakly.

'What happened?' he asked, in all seriousness. "What happened" may've been his words but Larly knew what he was really saying was "who am I killing?". Just having Jude beside her was enough to make her feel safer, knowing he was there took all her fears away. That's why she had headed straight to his after the attack.

'I was attacked' Larly started. Had this been anyone else in any other situation Jude would've pointed out that this was obvious but he held his tongue. 'I don't know who it was. I had never seen them before' she paused, moving even closer to Jude. 'I didn't think I'd ever get away' a few tears fell from her eyes 'There was so much hatred in their eyes. I hadn't done anything to them, I didn't know them. I don't understand why they wanted to hurt me'

Jude asked the question that had been playing on his mind 'Nought of Crosses?' he was surehe knew the answer but he needed to know for sure.

'Cross' Larly replied, confirming what Jude thought.

'Did they say anything?' Jude asked, attempting to hide the growing anger he was feeling. Larly knew him well enough to know he was angry though. She couldn't help it, but this fact comforted her. In restored the belief she had in him and how he'd always protect her.

She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew Jude needed to know so slowly she explained what happened. Two rough looking Cross men had approached her and pushed her from behind, thet didn't stop hitting her. They threw comments like 'blanker scum' and told her they were going to kill her.

Jude had to count to ten a number of times when Larly had finished before he trusted himself to speak. When he did speak, he did so through gritted teeth. 'They attacked you just because you're a nought?'

Larly nodded. After a pause she spoke again, her voice gentle 'Jude?' she had never said this before 'I love you' and she had never meant anything more.

Jude didn't freak out, though Larly had half-expected him to. He didn't say anything straight away, he thought about it; he would do anything for Larly. He couldn't imagine life without her and he hated seeing her hurt. He realised then he was at the point of no return 'I love you too, Eirlys Lucas' Jude replied.

'And' Larly continued as thought the next thing she was going to say was related but it wasn't. 'I want to join the Liberation Militia' she didn't give him a chance to say anything before explaining why 'I'm not letting this happen again. I'm not being this scared again. I want to be able to fight back. I want to be fighting for what is right'

'Well, I wouldn't say no' Jude said and smiled before kissing her.


End file.
